1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting control apparatus, and more particularly to that class which selectively provides continuous interrupted and variable voltages at a receptacle utilized to provide a source of power to lighting or other electrical devices coupled thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with photo electric devices which can be utilized to operate electrical appliances when a light beam is projected onto the photo electric device. However, the prior art is continually devoid of a cluster of such photo electric devices each adapted to provide a peculiar control function suitable for such use as in decorative lighting for Christmas trees and related apparatus. The prior art also includes devices which provide energizing power, in a wireless fashion, to Christmas tree lamps which may be remotely located from the Christmas tree. U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,460 issued June 21, 1938 to H. F. Waters and U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,508 issued Feb. 4, 1958 to J. Y. Rabette both teach a source of radio frequency energy adapted to have an antenna closely located in the region of a Christmas tree. The Christmas tree is provided with a source of light emanating from discharge lamps activated totally from the power source in the form of radio waves energizing such lamps. In these applications, the Christmas tree lamp can be remotely controlled by turning on and off the power emanating from the radio frequency generator.
The present invention is markedly different from the aforementioned patents in that the present invention utilizes a conventional wiring scheme from each of the electrical appliances located about the Christmas tree directly wired into a control unit. The control unit may be located in or near the Christmas tree scene and itself is operated remotely by a flashlight hand-held apparatus.